This proposal requests funds for continuation of a project supported by the Florida Regional Medical Program (FRMP) since February 1974 which cannot be supported by this source beyond June 1975 due to the assimilation of such programs by recent legislation. The objective is to develop a feasible, reliable, valid and attractive system for evaluating quality of emergency care. To date, the FRMP project has established registries at 12 study hospitals located in three Florida regions for all burn and vehicular injuries. Explicit process and outcome data are obtained for each patient registered. These data are used in conjunction with a new assessment measure for quality of care (developed in the FRMP project) which is based on the difference between ratings of observed and expected outcomes for each patient. The criteria for total success of the evaluation system will be (a) demonstration of its reliability and validity and (b) documentation of sufficient clinical and administrative attractiveness that individual hospitals will support and use it.